Hyrule Warriors - Lana and the Like-Like
by Runty Grunty
Summary: Lana gets separated from the Hylian Army during a battle and finds herself in a hidden cave with no spellbook and a Like-Like with lots of tentacles. A smutty oneshot for Hyrule Warriors.


Hey folks, Runty Grunty here.

Been having a blast with Hyrule Warriors, and I'm looking forward to the upcoming Definitive Edition version for the Switch (even though I have yet to buy one; I'm on a tight budget). I really hope they'll add the Champions from Breath of the Wild.

But in the meantime, I decided to take a shot at a smutty little oneshot for Hyrule Warriors, starring our ever-so-cute White Sorceress Lana. I mean, if you think about it, she's got just as hot a body as Cia does. ;)

And for this oneshot, I felt I'd stick her with one of the Zelda franchise's most hated shield-eating enemies: the Like-Like!

 _Tags: Tentacles, breast expansion, cervix penetration, gratuitous lesbonic groping._

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hyrule Warriors – Lana and the Like-Like**

The Hylian Army once again found itself in battle with the forces of evil, this time in the realm of Termina and the Great Bay Coast region. The enemy was quickly put at a disadvantage thanks to Ruto's forces, who specialized in aquatic combat. But there was still one fort at the top of a cliff that was giving the Hylian Army some grief, serving as a spotting post and munitions depot for the enemy.

Lana bounced in her step as she strode up a cliffside pass toward the fort. Taking the normal road to the fort would've been foolish, but thankfully some Hylian scouts had found this trail that led right to the fort, and Lana intended to use it to catch their enemy off guard. Unfortunately, this meant traversing the pass alone, as it wasn't an entirely stable route and she knew that having more people with her increased the danger of the path collapsing.

But she wasn't worried. Even without backup, she could still handle anything that might be guarding this flank. Most of the enemies at the fort were being distracted by the main force attacking from the front. All she had to do was get in from behind and deal with the fort's stores of bombs. Then the Hylian Army could easily overrun the position.

Lana soon found herself just outside the rear entrance to the fort, and giggled a bit as she saw there were no sentries in sight. The Bokoblins inside really were as dumb as bricks, she thought, for leaving their back door unguarded. And through the gateway she could plainly see the fort's bomb storehouse, just waiting for something to set it off.

"I hope the others are ready for some fireworks," Lana said with a laugh as she began conjuring a simple fireball. It would be more than enough to set off the bombs.

With a short 'HA!", she threw the fireball into the storehouse, quickly setting it ablaze. Then, way sooner than she had expected, the storehouse erupted as its bombs were set off, creating an explosion that sent nearby Bokoblins and stone flying in all directions. This also included a huge amount of debris flying right in Lana's direction.

"WhoawhoawhoawhoaWHOA!"

Lana yelped as she ran from the blast, doing her utmost to try and avoid the bricks and stones that hurtled toward her. The last thing she wanted was to get a huge lump on her head.

But as she ran to a set of bushes, Lana suddenly felt her foot somehow pass through the ground. Before she could react, she found herself tumbling forward into a hole in the ground, hidden by foliage. She shrieked as darkness enveloped her and she fell into a deep abyss.

…

"Uhhh… Oww…"

Lana groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Pushing herself up, she quickly checked herself for injuries, and found herself no worse for wear. However, she soon realized that her spellbook was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh great, not again," she pouted. "I really need to get myself a strap for that book."

With a flick of her wrist, Lana conjured a small ball of light, so she could see her surroundings. It was an easy enough spell to cast even without her spellbook, but she knew she needed to find it if she wanted to defend herself. Looking around, Lana found she had ended up in an underground cavern. Water dripped from the ceiling into a small pool at the opposite end and, surprisingly, there was a good amount of grass in the cave. Unfortunately, a quick glance around the chamber showed no obvious way out. And without her spellbook she wasn't going to be able to teleport out.

Peering around the chamber, Lana tried to catch a glimpse of her trusty spellbook. To her dismay, it was nowhere in sight. She then realized she might have dropped it on the ground outside the cave, where she wouldn't be able to reach it. If that were the case, her only hope was that someone would come and rescue her, or that she could find another way out.

As she pondered what to do next, a strange noise echoed through the cave. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before, but it wasn't an assuring sound. It was something like a wet crunching noise, only much deeper in tone. She quickly glanced about the cave to try and find the source. She saw nothing. Cautiously she crept forward as the noise continued, looking all about to try and find whatever was making it.

"Okaaay, this is getting creepy, Lana…" she said to herself.

Barely a second later, she felt something wet drip down onto her bare right shoulder. Looking over, she saw some sort of viscous goo had drizzled down onto her. Immediately disgusted, Lana instinctively tried to wipe it off her shoulder, but then heard the sound again, this time much closer, and coming from above her.

She looked up, and her violet eyes shot wide open with fear.

A huge cylindrical blob-like creature was sticking to the ceiling of the cave with dozens of slimy tentacles protruding from its sides. In its center was what could only be described as a circular maw, from which more ooze dripped from its innards. It was a Like-Like, one of the most vile and disgusting creatures ever to blight Hyrule.

Lana yelped as the Like-Like dropped from the ceiling and nearly flattened her, but she jumped away from it just in time. The blob quickly shifted itself as its tentacles flailed wildly, its maw stretching out toward Lana. The sorceress stepped back nervously; without her spellbook she had no way to kill the monster. Her only option was to run, but there was nowhere to go.

Before she could try to think up a plan, the tentacles lunged toward her. Lana swiftly dodged to the side and ducked as the tentacles tried to grab her. She then had to cartwheel over another pair that tried to sweep at her legs, gracefully avoiding her attacker. As she landed, another tentacle came from overhead, prompting her to jump back.

But as she did, she made a startled yelp as her foot slipped on wet stone. She waved her arms wildly to try and stop herself from falling over, but she couldn't stop herself and fell to the floor, nursing her rump as she gasped briefly in pain.

It was all the Like-Like needed to catch her. Before Lana could recover, the tentacles were upon her, wrapping around her waist, wrists, and legs. Lana tried to scream, but another tentacle wrapped itself around her neck, choking her. Her struggling proved futile as she was soon lifted into the air by the Like-Like.

"N-No! Let go of me! Let me go!" Lana gasped, unable to muster enough breath to scream for help.

As Lana continued to struggle, the Like-Like suddenly began to release a strange yellow gas from its body. Already deprived of air by the tentacle around her throat, Lana could not stop herself from inhaling the gas. She coughed on it as it filled her lungs, and then she suddenly felt her body begin to warm up.

No, it was more than that. Her body didn't just feel warm – it felt sensitive. Extremely sensitive.

"W-W-What are you doing t-to me? Let go, you – Huh?!"

Just at that moment, a tentacle swept in and hooked itself around Lana's blue tube top.

"Wha– EEEEEEKKK!"

With a hard jerk, the Like-Like ripped Lana's top clean off her body. Her ample breasts bounced free from confinement, with her nipples already quite stiff. Lana trembled in shock as the Like-Like devoured her shredded top, and then turned its attention back to her.

It was then that Lana realized what the Like-Like was planning to do.

"No! NOOO! DON'T! EEEEEYAAAAA!"

Two more tentacles darted forward and wrapped themselves around Lana's breasts. They then went to squeezing and pulling them, rubbing them, and flicking her nipples. Lana shook her head from side to side in disbelief, continuing to cry out in protest to no avail as the Like-Like had its way with her bountiful tits.

"No, please! Stop that! D-Don't squeeze my breasts like that! Stop it! AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

Two smaller tentacles then wrapped themselves around Lana's nipples and tugged back on them, stretching them out. Lana's struggles intensified as she desperately tried to break free, but the tentacles held her in an iron grip. The tentacles released her nipples after stretching them out, letting her breasts bounce back into place before they snatched her erect nubs up again and repeated the process.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had mowed down armies of Bokoblins, Stalfos, and other monsters without so much as breaking a sweat, but now she was helpless against the Like-Like and its tentacles. She didn't even know why this one was doing this; Like-Likes were supposed to eat armor and shields, not rape people!

"Stop that! I said sto- OW!"

Lana yelped as she felt something sharp poke into her nipples, and looked down to see two tentacles had bit down on her sensitive teats. She then saw something flowing through the tentacles from the Like-Like into her breasts.

Her eyes then went wide as her breasts began to swell rapidly.

"W-What? No, stop! Don't! Not my breasts! Nooo!"

Lana could do nothing but watch in both horror and embarrassment as her breasts, already more than a handful, grew to almost comical proportions. Soon enough each melon had grown to the size of her head, yet they still retained their shape and firmness. The tentacles continued to grope her tits, coiling several times around them and rubbing them in all directions.

"STOP IT! SOMEONE, HEEE– MMMMPPHH!"

Lana tried to scream for help again, but her cry became a muffled yelp of surprise as a tentacle thrust itself past her lips and into her mouth. The tentacle quickly made its way down to her throat, and Lana started to panic as it began to cut off her air.

Then the tentacle began to move, pistoning itself in and out within her mouth. She found herself unable to turn her head to try and remove her oral intruder. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as she felt her body continue to heat up.

 _N-No… My b-body is… I don't want this… Someone, help me!_

All over her, the tentacles slithered and rubbed, secreting their ooze to cover her body. Her enlarged breasts rolled in circles and her nipples were continually tugged and twisted. But soon, to her dismay, she found herself no longer feeling pain from the Like-Like's molestations. Instead, it was starting to feel good.

She knew it was wrong. She knew it was because of the Like-Like's toxins. She didn't want it to feel good, but it did. And slowly, but surely, her mind was starting to think it was okay.

Another loud rip filled her ears. Lana looked down and made a loud squeal as she saw more tentacles tear open her tights and rip away her white panties. Her pussy was now vulnerable and, to her shame, appeared to already be wet.

A thick tentacle then positioned itself between her legs. Lana desperately tried to bring her legs together to protect herself, but the Like-Like pulled at her ankles and forced her legs apart. The tentacle prodded at her pussy lips for a moment.

 _No! Please, not that! I-I'm still a– NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Lana's muffled scream echoed through the cave as the Like-Like stole her virginity, thrusting all the way to her cervix in one swift motion. A trickle of blood dripped down the inside of her legs due to her hymen's destruction. Lana burst into tears, mortified that a monster had stolen her first time. Deep down, like Cia, she had secretly wanted Link to be her first, even though she knew it was never meant to be. This, however, was the last thing she could ever have wanted.

The tentacle in her pussy began to thrust in and out of her, and Lana could only cry out with each thrust as it hammered against her cervix, trying to enter her womb. Her vaginal walls were stretched painfully around the tentacle. But soon, the pain from the Like-Like's thrusts started to feel good, transforming into pleasure. She felt ashamed that this could ever feel good, desperately trying to justify it because of the Like-Like's slime. But she was only half-true on that.

Then, the tentacle in her mouth began to swell, and Lana looked to see a bulge travelling down its length. She could do nothing but make another muffled squeal as the tentacle began to release a flood of foul slime into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. It only lasted a few seconds, after which the tentacle removed itself from her lips and she coughed loudly for breath. She wanted to throw up, but couldn't even manage that.

"Ohh… I'm gonna be sick…" Lana gasped. "This is too cruel… I– NNGH!"

Lana's attention returned to the tentacle hammering away at her cervix when it made a particularly hard thrust, causing her navel to distend slightly. She looked down in horror at how her skin bulged around the tentacle, which now was not stopping in its push to reach her most precious place.

"No, please! T-Take it out! D-Don't– AHH! NononoNONO! AHHHHHH!"

Lana somehow found the air to scream as the tentacle broke through into her womb. She nearly blacked out from the painful entry, but the tentacle's resumed thrusting kept her conscious. The sorceress' head shook from side to side in disbelief as more of the Like-Like's tentacle pushed its way inside her baby chamber.

And to Lana's shame, it felt amazing. The pain had vanished as quickly as it had come, replaced by overwhelming pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as the tentacle writhed inside her while others continued to suck on her breasts. Her arms and legs were stroked, and another tentacle coiled around her waist, rubbing her in a way that felt heavenly.

"Oh, oh goddesses…! It-It feels so good! M-My heart's b-beating like crazy!"

As if responding to her cries, the Like-Like's thrusting increased their pace dramatically. Despite how tightly her vaginal walls clenched around the tentacle invading her womb, it moved back and forth within her with no trouble at all. Lana's cries grew higher in pitch as she struggled to find enough breath. Her protests were steadily changing to moans of ecstasy.

 _I… I c-can't take this… I-I'm gonna cum…! I'm gonna cum!_

As she teetered on the cusp of orgasm, Lana was left delirious with pleasure, and found herself imagining that it was Link who was fucking her instead of the Like-Like. Her mind swam with images of Link kissing her, boldly stripping her of her clothes, fondling her large breasts, and then claiming her with his thick, strong cock. It was all she could do to keep herself from dying of shame, but even her own sex-filled dream left her feeling ashamed of herself.

 _H-How could I compare Link to this… this monster?_

Then, she felt the tentacle begin to thicken. She looked to see it was indeed widening. That could only mean one thing.

Her rationality returned, overriding her pleasure as she screamed in protest.

"W-W-WAIT! NO! PLEASE, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOT INSIDE! NO! NOO! NOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lana screamed in anguish as the Like-Like released its ooze inside her. Her slim figure swelled slightly as her womb overflowed with slime, her pussy releasing it in small spurts as Lana was forced to her own orgasm. Her cries became a wail of shame, mortified that she had been driven to climax by a monster, and even more when the image of Link cumming inside her flashed through her mind.

 _It's not him… This… this thing is v-violating me… I don't… I can't want this…!_

The tentacle in her pussy slid its way out of her, causing her pussy to leak its slime and her own juices. A tentacle around her waist squeezed, causing the ooze in her womb to spill out more quickly, but thankfully not doing any internal damage. Lana looked down through tear-soaked eyes, hoping that her ordeal was over.

What she saw filled her heart with dread, as the tentacles were pulling her toward the Like-Like's gaping maw. It was going to eat her!

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HEEEEEEELP!"

But just as the Like-Like was about to draw her into its mouth, it screeched in agony as a hail of crossbow bolts shot into its sides. The bolts ripped through the Like-Like's tentacles, sending Lana to the cave floor with a yelp. Then, a batch of fiery bolts struck the Like-Like, and it shrieked as its body was engulfed in flames. It writhed for a moment, but could not prevent its death, its body melting into a puddle of slime.

Lana coughed loudly as she nursed her stomach and tried to push herself up. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she could make out a familiar green cloak and a head of blonde hair.

"L-Link…?" asked Lana.

But as her vision cleared, she realized it was not the hero who had saved her. Or rather, not the legendary hero. Looking down at her was a familiar blonde-haired girl in a green hood who bore a striking resemblance to Link: Linkle. The girl had joined the Hylian Army some time ago after helping defend Hyrule Castle while Link and Zelda had been away. While she wasn't descended from the heroes of legend, she still acquitted herself as a heroine in her own right.

Lana was grateful that this was one of those heroic moments.

"Miss Lana, are you okay?" Linkle asked with concern.

"I… I think I'm– URK!"

Before Lana could finish, her stomach lurched. The sorceress turned away from her savior just in time to vomit out the Like-Like's slime into a nearby pool of water. Linkle could only manage a look of pity at the undignified display.

Coughing after she emptied her stomach contents, and with her throat burning from the ordeal, Lana said weakly, "T-Thank you, Linkle. I thought I was going to be monster chow. H-How did you find me?"

"The princess was worried when you didn't come back from your mission, so she had me look for you," Linkle answered. Looking up at the entrance to the cave, Linkle continued, "I found your spellbook at the edge of that hole and heard you crying for help. Good thing I showed up when I did."

Linkle then pulled Lana's spellbook from her belt pouch and handed it over to its owner, who gingerly accepted it with a blush on her face.

"Th-Thank you…" Lana whispered.

The sorceress then flipped through the pages of her book before settling on one of her spells. With a wave of her hand, Lana's magic began to reconstruct her outfit, replacing her destroyed tube top and repairing her damaged tights but it didn't help with her beet-red cheeks or her body still being covered in Like-Like slime. It also didn't do anything to help the fact that her breasts were still watermelon-sized, though her tube-top held together for the moment.

"Umm, Miss Lana?" asked Linkle, to which Lana turned back to her. "W-Was that thing…"

"Huh? Oh, OH… Umm… I h-have no idea why it…" Lana was at a loss for words, causing her blush to deepen.

"W-Were you… enjoying it…?"

Lana gasped loudly in embarrassment to Linkle's question, and her face turned red as a Goron Ruby.

Rapidly, she stammered, "WHAT?! NO! No, of course I wasn't enjoying it! Why would you think that?"

"It sounded as if you were liking it," said Linkle.

"W-W-Well, Like-Like's have a-a-a kind of poison in them that makes – umm – you not think straight. Y-Yes, that's it. I wasn't thinking straight."

With a smug grin, Linkle teased, "Really?"

"Yes! That's all it was! Now let's get back to camp! I'm sure everyone's worried!"

But before Lana could even begin her teleportation spell, she made a loud, embarrassed yelp as Linkle darted behind her and sunk her fingers into Lana's still-oversized breasts.

"You sure you wanna go back with these things?" Linkle said teasingly.

"A-AH! L-Linkle, stop that! Don't! EEP!"

"I think you'd draw a lot of attention with boobs like these. Wait, are you planning on keeping them to get Link's attention?"

"N-No! I-I just h-haven't found a spell yet to– OW! L-Linkle, stop pinching my– KYAA!"

Linkle giggled as she continued to play around with Lana's chest. The blue-haired sorceress whimpered as she tried to squirm free, but Linkle wouldn't let go.

And to Lana's shame, she wasn't even sure she wanted Linkle to stop.

* * *

Anybody else think Linkle would be jealous of Lana or Cia's chests? Or am I too fixated on the A-Cup Angst trope? :P

I actually originally thought of having Zelda be the one getting raped by the Like-Like, but then switched over to Lana when I realized she'd be a better fit for it (and wouldn't have as much trouble dealing with clothing destruction). I may do another HW smutfic that features Zelda, but it'll depend on how well this one does.

If you want to see more of my smutty work, check out some of my other fics for League of Legends. I'm sure there's something you'll like in those.

Please leave reviews!


End file.
